Team Fortress 2 - The Darkest Day - My first story
by TF2BALLOONICORN
Summary: Dell and Mundy are working together when something terrible happens.


The Darkest Day

Here I am lying in a pool of my blood,slowly dying from a fatal stab in the back. My best friend still hasn't figured out what has happened to me. I'm glad he doesn't know...he would be Conagher is his name he is an advanced Engineer he builds teleporters,sentries and dispensers.

We work for the same company Reliable Excavation Demolition or RED team. All we do is fight all day risking our lives to kill the Builder's League United or BLU team, but for a good profit of $7,000 a day.

The other day Dell and I were talking. He said, "Mundy what would we do if one of us died?" I didn't know what to say so I ended up just saying "Dell I really don't know."

He responded by saying "Well I hope that never happens, but if it does I have a friend and he's a medic he thinks he has almost found a way to bring back the dead." I didn't believe him because seriously?! Bringing back the dead!

The next day was cold and stormy day Dell and I were working close by he had built himself a sentry gun to protect us as I look through my scope to search for enemies on the BLU team. I told him "we were clear." So he walked off to build the teleporters and that's when I was injured. An enemy Spy had destroyed the sentry then snuck up behind me and tried to stab me but missed his shot because I heard him walking towards me.I grabbed my Kuki and started swinging it at him he was too fast!

Dodging every swing,then he slashed my face and I started to feel warm blood trickling down my cheek. I go for the kill I swing the kukri at his neck and before I can move I feel a sharp throbbing pain in my back...he got me. I fall to the floor as he laughs at me , the knife isn't removed it is left in my back to improve the pain.

Laying on the cold wooden floor slowly bleeding out the spy leaves without another how I got where I am now slowly dying hoping Dell doesn't walk in to find me like this. I try to move but I can't, so I just lie there. A moment later Dell unfortunately walks in to find me in my critical condition. He starts to cry as he examines my wound in my back.I tell him, " Dell it'll be alright, I just want you to make me a promise."

He leans close and I say "kill that Spy bastard!" I slowly start to pass out as Dell is screaming "DON'T YOU LEAVE ME, MUNDY STAY WITH ME, MEDIC FOR GOD'S SAKE HURRY UP!" Then right as I start to pass out for good I hear Dell say one last thing, He says "I love you buddy." Then my times up I'm gone for good.

Part 2 Dell's Plan

My best friend is do I have to live for? I don't have any family left either. Before he died I made Mundy a promise...I will kill that spy. Later Medic tracks me down and begins to talk to, He says "Dell It may take some time and I don't even know if zhis will work."

I proceed to walk towards Medic and say "You do whatever it takes I have the money just do the damn operation!."

"What do you not understand Dell it's not ready!" Said Medic

"What if I bring you someone else perhaps an enemy to attempt plan L on?" Dell asked.

"Fine I guess I'll attempt to do zhe operation on a dead enemy, but you better shut up about it because I told you it won't work." Said Medic

"Good I got some work to do." Said Dell

The following day I just stay in my workshop all day thinking about how to kill the spy. Then it hit me! I could build a device that I will wear on my back that sends an electrical wave up the spy's knife and protects me from backstabs! That will allow me to stun him and go in for the kill. Now I have a plan,an invention and a way to get it done. But first I need to find a dead enemy body.

An hour after I began the prototype of my safety device or Shock Therapy (do you get it?) I went out on the battlefield and grabbed two different bodies to work on a heavier set fellow and a smaller guy like Mundy. I take the bodies to Medic and he says "nice bodies to work on. Come back tomorrow and I'll tell you if I figure anything out."

I just simply nod my head and walk away. I worked on my project for 18 hours then I hear Medic call for me to report to his lab immediately over the intercom. I rushed to his lab to see what he needed he says "You might want to take a zook at zhis."

He pulls a curtain out of the way to show the smaller dead body that I brought him to work on strapped to a table and he says one more thing to me "Watch." He pulls a lever then I see a red and white beam shoot out of a device hanging off of the ceiling.

The beam then hits the dead body and I see organs repairing,skin regenerating and hair regrowing! Then before I can process what just happened the body the once lifeless body was breathing and asking questions. I can't believe it Medic figured out how to bring back the dead! Then he ask "Are you ready to bring Mundy back."

Then pulls a curtain back to reveal the cold lifeless body of my best friend. I tell him "We bring him back in approximately 3 hours. I have something I need to do before we bring him back." Then I walk away.

An hour later I finished my back protector. Then I look out the window at the BLU base its raining heavily I grab some rope and an axe, then put on Mundy's hat and the Shock Therapy then start walking.

Part 3

Ten minutes have passed I'm at the back of the base I start looking around for an I see a rather large drainage pipe I really don't want to but that looks like the easiest and most unsuspecting entrance...here I go. Its dark and smells rancid in these pipes but I see a faint light in the distance I walk a little faster toward the light.

Turns out the BLU base has a filtering plant I didn't even expect that. After looking around for a few moments I find a ladder and climb up and see a map of the building how convenient. I look at the map then I see a little spot marked Locker Room. Then when I'm about to leave I see something I wish I hadn't. A little poster that says "BLU MANDATORY MEETING SHOW UP OR YOU'RE FIRED!"

1:45 two hours until revival

This job just got a lot harder. Think Dell what wound Mundy do. I GOT IT! I need to find the power source of this filtering plant then I can't smash the panel setting off an alarm to disrupt the meeting. First I need to think of something for defence because with the meeting going on when I set off the alarm I will have about 25 to 30 people rushing down here. I start walking around to find the power source and I trip.I couldn't believe my eyes. I see a tool box! I popped it open to find tools very similar to mine. Now if I could find some metal.

If I could find some metal I could build a sentry to kill at least 20 of the

BLU mercenaries. While looking for metal I finally came across the filter power source. Lets see here… Alright it looks like I will just need something heavy enough to destroy the panel. Close to the power panel I found a door. I couldn't read what the room was labeled, so I walked in to basically find heaven. I just hit the jackpot in metal but, I would have to do some unscrewing and wielding.

2:45 one hour until revival

I disassembled all the metal and built a sentry to get rid of some unwanted company. Alright its go time. I grab the biggest heaviest metal bar I could and just smacked in right into the power panel and I was right it set off the alarm. Then I quickly ran to the sentry and hid in the dark corner out of sight. I hear loud footsteps hitting the concrete floor. Slowly getting closer with every step.

Two minutes later around 24 people walked in the room. I spotted the spy that killed Mundy. The only person wearing a ski mask and smoking a cigarette. It took a moment but then my sentry killed around 20 shotgun wielding soldiers. Then ran out of ammo. When the mercenaries left standing weren't paying attention I grabbed a shotgun and blasted 2 of the demomen in the face with one shot leaving a gruesome blood stain on the wall.

The Spy and the scout finally noticed me. I grab the axe off of my back and throw it and land a direct hit in the Scout's gut. A stand still for a moment then the Spy starts to slowly clap. He says to me " hows Mundy?" and starts to laugh.

I throw a punch and he throws me to the ground. I get back up with my lip bleeding. I go to kick him in the knee but, he grabs my leg and spins me around and says "Tell Mundy I said hello"

He tries to backstab me and receives a shock which sends him to the ground stunned. I get up and walk over to him and say "Wait until you wake up" then I hit him in the side of the head with the metal pipe. It successfully knocks him out. I go grab the rope and tie him up throw him on my shoulder and start walking back to base.

3:40 five minutes until revival

I made it back to Medic's Lab I talk to Medic for a moment then I tie the Spy to a chair. The Spy woke up after I tied him up I say to him "Watch this." Medic pulls the curtain back to reveal the dead body of Mundy. The Spy starts to laugh until Medic flips the switch and the revival beam hits Mundy.

His body starts twitching,organs begin regenerating,skin starts to regrow over the open wounds. A large flash filled the room Medic flips the switch to stop the beam. When the room clears and we can all see again I hear a loud surprised voice saying "Holy Dooley! Whats going on?" I ran up and hugged Mundy and said "You're back!"

Mundy is still trying to figure out what's going on. So I explain how the Spy had backstabbed him and he died until Medic had brought him back to life. He can't believe what he had just heard. After I explain everything that happened I show him the spy. Oh boy does he remember the spy.

He walks over to him and WHAM! Mundy punched him in the gut! He starts talking to Spy he says "So you killed me?" I guess since I died it's your turn." Mundy grabs the Spy's knife and stabs him in the forehead. The Spy screams in agony then dies. "I always hated those bloody spies" Mundy said

So now it's all over. I got my friend back,killed over half of the enemy team, caught the bastard who killed my friend and with Medic's new findings we are now immortal. Well I don't know what to do now except build. So now I guess can finally continue life happily with my undead friend.

Please leave your comments. I would love to see how I did on my first story!


End file.
